A Forgotten Memory - SEQUEL: Original Bloodline
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Alexander Gilbert wiped the memory of her from everyone she loved. She never existed. However, now as her lover Klaus needs to find out whether or not it Elena, Alex's younger sister, blood is the key to him creating is Hybrids. However when they return to town and no one knows who she is, can she still protect her sister when Elena doesn't know or trust her.
1. Prologue

**Hello fan fiction readers,**

**I am here with the Sequel to Original Bloodline, Alexander Ravenwood's story continues as she now must keep Elena safe from the man she loves one again.**

**Sorry it's been awhile, I haven't updated at all really lately, been busy with exams and such, I don't know how often I will update this story but I will try to as ****often as I can. But enjoy.**

**You can thank those who voted on the poll for this sequel. Even though it was only four people, I thought why the heck not.**

**SUMMARY: Alexander Gilbert wiped the memory of her from everyone she loved. She never existed. However, now as her lover Klaus needs to find out whether or not it Elena, Alex's younger sister, blood is the key to him creating is Hybrids. However when they return to town and no one knows who she is, can she still protect her sister when Elena doesn't know or trust her. What complications will arise?**

**Anyway...on with the story!**

* * *

**A FORGOTTEN MEMORY**

**Prologue**

My name is Alexander Ravenwood. I am the only living descendant of the powerful original witch bloodline, Ravenwood. The bloodline was thought to have ended hundreds of years ago but my family hid away, until I was born. My mother had died in childbirth and the Gilbert family had adopted me. I grew up the oldest of three children, thinking that we were all related. I was fifteen when I discovered that I was a witch, my adoptive parents had tried to convince that I wasn't but I meant a woman named Lydia, she was also a witch. She taught me the craft but she died when I was 18. Leaving me with everything I need, she also revealed my heritage.

She led me to a house that had everything from my family, everything I needed to know and to help me train myself. I ended up leaving Mystic Falls once I graduated high school. I moved to Chicago and began my life. I also began building my coven.

My power grew quickly and so did those who became loyal to me. I became the leader, or ruler of the witch society, if anyone broke the laws I dealt with them, and no one was above the law in my eyes.

However witches weren't the only supernatural creatures that existed, vampires, werewolves, all those creatures you taught that were fairytales were in fact real, I made it my goal to protect humans, to kill as many vampires as I could, but everything was interrupted when my adoptive parents died. I had received a phone call from my Mother's sister Jenna, they had both died in a car accident and somehow Elena had escaped the car and survived.

I had returned to my family and siblings for the funeral and I stuck around for a while, but I couldn't stay. I left my siblings in the care of our Aunt and I went off and lived my life, I got into trouble but I got out of it. But I ended up getting in the worse kind of trouble that you could get into. I fell in love. Most people would think that it was a bad thing but I feel in love with a vampire, an original vampire. He was dangerous and evil but when he was around me he was someone completely different. I knew however I couldn't stay with him, I was breaking my own rules, so I ran away.

He chased me, but I hid well. I continued my work on keeping humans safe and killing vampires but I made sure to hide myself from Klaus. It wasn't until I discovered that my sister, Elena had fallen in love with a vampire that I returned to Mystic Falls. Hiding my true purpose from everyone I began to make up a plan to kill the vampires and save her from her stupidity.

Klaus however followed me there and discovered that my sister was a doppelganger, he had been searching for one to break his curse and now he had found her and it was thanks to me. I had tried to stop him but there was nothing I could do, instead I ensured that Elena would come back to life in exchange for her biological father's death.

Klaus got what he wanted, he unlocked the curse and we left, but not before I ensured that Elena would forgive and forget. I cast a spell that removed myself from existence, everyone I had ever met, my friends, my family; anything I had ever done was removed and lost like a dream. I became no one and that was the way it needed to be.

However it seems my sister is in danger again, Klaus discovered that he is missing something to create more Hybrids. He somehow thinks its related to Elena. Once more I must protect my sister.

However this time she doesn't have any idea how I am. She won't trust me. She certainly won't when she sees me with Klaus.

* * *

**Just the prologue, a recap if you will about what happened in the first story.**

**If you haven't read the first story I would suggest you go back and read it, it would probably help the story make more sense.**

**Anyway...what did you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please fav, follow and comment!**

**Love**

**Writing Sins Not Tragedies**


	2. Chapter 1: Journey

**Hello fan fiction readers,**

**I am here with the Sequel to Original Bloodline, Alexander Ravenwood's story continues as she now must keep Elena safe from the man she loves one again.**

**Sorry it's been awhile, I haven't updated at all really lately, been busy with exams and such, I don't know how often I will update this story but I will try to as ****often as I can. But enjoy.**

**You can thank those who voted on the poll for this sequel. Even though it was only four people, I thought why the heck not.**

**SUMMARY: Alexander Gilbert wiped the memory of her from everyone she loved. She never existed. However, now as her lover Klaus needs to find out whether or not it Elena, Alex's younger sister, blood is the key to him creating is Hybrids. However when they return to town and no one knows who she is, can she still protect her sister when Elena doesn't know or trust her. What complications will arise?**

**Anyway...on with the story!**

* * *

**A FORGOTTEN MEMORY**

**Chapter 1: Journery**

The car had been silent since we had left, it hadn't taken Elijah long to depose of the failed hybrids. Klaus hadn't spoken either, he sat in silent and I could tell he was thinking. He had that frown mark on his forehead and I knew what that meant, he was debating on what he should do. I'm guessing it was about when we arrived in Mystic Falls and had to deal with Elena. I knew I would never be able to watch him just do as he pleased, I didn't want him to just attack her and steal her blood. I would rather convince her and just let her be. However she didn't remember me now, no one did. My whole family had forgotten me along with my friends, my coven didn't exist anymore and no one knew the name Alexander Ravenwood. It was kind of refreshing not having that responsibility on my shoulders but I also missed it and it hurt, hurt knowing that she didn't know who I was.

Turning to look at Klaus he glanced at me and smiled softly. I showed no emotion, I just turned away from him and looked at the radio, I pushed a few buttons and some music began to play. It was classical and I had heard it before. I didn't know the song or who wrote it but Klaus listened to it often. I sighed heavily and lent back against the car seat. I gazed out the window and a sign pointed to a motel, along with a gas station and a bar. I looked back at Klaus, "lets stop here for the night, I'm tired and hungry and have no desire to sleep in the car again." Klaus sighed but nodded his head

"As you wish love." I smiled softly at him and he pulled off into the car park. Elijah went and booked two rooms for the night and I walked over towards the bar. Pushing the door open as I stepped in it was fairly busy. Two men sat at the opposite ends of the bar to one another, both nursing their drinks, both looking down, neither of them look up as I stepped inside. Many other men, and a few woman were loitering around, some at the pool table and some at the dart board, others just standing and talking. There was a group of three men, they looked like truck drivers, they all had that greasy look about them. They all stared at me as I made my way up to the bar to order some food. The bar man smiled at me and asked "what can I get you ma'am?" I sighed

"Just a coke thanks, what do you have in the food department." He placed the coke on the bar and placed a small menu beside it. I looked down at it and ordered the fires and a burger. I paid for it and carried my coke over to a table away from the other inhabitant. I took a sip of my drink and pulled out my phone to look at the time, it was only 7pm but I felt like I had been awake for over 24 hours.

I placed my phone on the table and one of the truck drivers stood up from his table. He causally strolled over towards me and smiled, he was missing three teeth and the rest were yellow. He also stunk like he hadn't showered in over a month. He stood at my table and asked "now what is a pretty young thin' like yourself doin' in a place like this all by your lonesome?" I frowned

"What makes you think I'm alone?" He looked around

"I don't see no one with ya" I nodded

"That is true, but I'm never alone." He frowned

"You ain't one of those Jesus freaks who says their never alone 'cause they're always with the lord are ya?" I sighed

"No, I'm not." He smiled

"Well good, mind if I take a seat darlin'?" I sighed but before I could respond Klaus' voice came out with a reply

"Yes she does." He strolled over like he was the king of America and sat down beside me. He leaned over and kissed me gently on the cheek before looking back at the man "now beat it."The man frowned and walked away back to his friend. Just as he left my food arrived and I thanked the man. He nodded and asked if Klaus wanted anything. He ordered a drink just as Elijah came in. He sat down

"I booked our rooms, mine is at the other end of the complex to yours." I had to laugh, so I did, Klaus frowned and asked

"What is that meant to imply?" Elijah looked at him like he was an idiot

"I know what you two will be getting up to tonight, well that is if she lets you and I know how nosy you two can be." I giggled again

"Oh don't worry, I'm too tired for that nonsense." Klaus frowned

"Nonsense, I wouldn't call having sexy with you nonsense." I nodded

"No you wouldn't, you call it see how long I can last while she falls apart." Klaus smiled

"Well it always works and you always seem pleased." I rolled my eyes, cocky bastard.

We stayed in the bar for an hour or so before I decided to head to my room, shower before I went to sleep. I left the boys to hang out and cause trouble. I grabbed my bag from the car before finding my room and walking inside. It was descent for a highway motel, the bed even looked comfortable. I dumped my bag on the bed and grabbed the few things I needed for my shower. I stripped down naked and through my dirty clothes in a separate bag. Walking into the bathroom, it was small but clean at least. Getting the hot water flowing I climbed in the shower and scrubbed the grim from being in a car for the last few days away. It felt good to have a warm shower.

As I finished up, I climbed out and looked at myself in the mirror. I clicked my fingers and my hair dried itself, it was dry within seconds. I smiled and finished drying my body. I walked out into the room and throw the towel onto the back of a chair. I pulled on a pair of fresh underwear and a tank top. I placed my bag on the floor before climbing into the bed. I was wrong, the bed wasn't comfortable at all. Sighing heavily I closed my eyes and attempted to get some sleep. Even if it wasn't long I needed some sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Klaus asleep beside me. He had pulled me into his arms and his face was burred in my neck and I could feel his warm breathe. It tickled slightly. I pulled back slightly and it woke up Klaus, his eyes flew open and I smiled "hey calm down, I just moved." He frowned and pulled me back in close. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be moving until he decided to get up. The time came sooner than I thought when Elijah knocked on the door

"Wake up you two, time to get moving." Klaus sighed and released the concrete grip he had around my waist. I climbed out of the bed and walked over to my bag. I pulled out a bra, a pair of short shorts, a red tank top and got dressed. Klaus watched me from his position in the bed as I stripped, I dressed quickly and he finally did the same thing. Once my bag was packed I waited for Klaus and we walked out of the room. I traded Elijah our key for a bag of food, which I am guessing was my breakfast. I thanked him and climbed into the back seat. Klaus climbed in the drivers seat and we waited for Elijah.

I ate my breakfast as we started out on the road again and we would be back in Mystic Falls but nightfall. Apparently someone was waiting for us there, someone I hadn't seen in awhile.

The sun had just disappeared as we drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. We hadn't seen another car for awhile and knowing the date, most of the town would be at the Mayor's house. It was the anniversary of Mystic Falls, there was always a big party every year and most of the town showed up. Klaus pulled up at the house we had been at last time when he had come to Mystic Falls and a red Porsche sat in the driveway. We all climbed out of the car and and I grabbed my bag from Elijah and we walked inside. I sighed when I heard the annoying voice of the boys' sister.

"Well it took you long enough." Rebekah stood there hands on her hips, frowning. She saw me and her frown deepened "well if it isn't the wicked witch." I gave her a sarcastic smile

"Nice to see you too barbie." She crossed her arms and I walked past her, heading to the room I knew Klaus and I would share.

* * *

**So there is chapter 1.**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please fav, follow and comment!**

**Love**

**Writing Sins Not Tragedies**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions

**Hello fan fiction readers,**

**I am here with the Sequel to Original Bloodline, Alexander Ravenwood's story continues as she now must keep Elena safe from the man she loves one again.**

**Sorry it's been awhile, I haven't updated at all really lately, been busy with exams and such, I don't know how often I will update this story but I will try to as ****often as I can. But enjoy.**

**You can thank those who voted on the poll for this sequel. Even though it was only four people, I thought why the heck not.**

**SUMMARY: Alexander Gilbert wiped the memory of her from everyone she loved. She never existed. However, now as her lover Klaus needs to find out whether or not it Elena, Alex's younger sister, blood is the key to him creating is Hybrids. However when they return to town and no one knows who she is, can she still protect her sister when Elena doesn't know or trust her. What complications will arise?**

**Anyway...on with the story!**

* * *

**A FORGOTTEN MEMORY**

**Chapter 2: Reunions **

I didn't leave the room until the next day, Klaus had never come upstairs and joined me so I was guessing that he was filling in Rebekah on everything that had happened in the past month in a half. I knew for a fact that up until we left Mystic Falls the first time she had a knife in her chest and was locked away in a coffin with the rest of her family beside Klaus and Elijah. Klaus must have freed her and left her on her own for awhile so that she could get over whatever grudge she was carrying against him this time. Climbing out of the bed I had slept in and been laying in for the past hour, I walked over to my bag. I opened it and dumped all of my dirty clothing into the hamper beside it. Leaving me bag on the ground I walked into the closet which Klaus had stocked for him and I decided what to wear before I went for a shower.

Once I was dressed and clean I walked downstairs to hear Rebekah complaining "but why her? I thought you had decided to give up on that..." she paused for a second "...witch." I rolled my eyes and walked into the sitting room where Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah were all sitting. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled

"Well done Rebekah, how very original of you." She huffed and glared at me. She turned and left the room and I couldn't help but be happy about that. I walked over to Klaus and I asked "have you boys been here all night?" He nodded

"Love Rebekah is still holding that grudge against you for when you almost defecated her." I frowned

"Well I was protecting myself, she attacked me." Klaus smiled

"Yes she did, and I still remember what you were wearing when it happened, that two piece red lace outfit..." he let his mind wander and I could help but smile and shake my head. Elijah had disappeared so we were now alone. Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. He let me fall into the small whole between him and the arm of the chair before he leaned over and kissed me. I sighed as he deepened the kiss and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck to pull him forward.

Our kiss was interrupted by Rebekah when she stormed back in and groaned in disgust "oi! losers! Elijah wants the both of you, he is out the front." I pulled out of the kiss and climbed off of Klaus. Klaus groaned and I heard him mumble

"Bloody siblings." Walking out the front door there stood Elijah, graceful as ever, hands in his pockets as he stared at Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They both looked a mixed of emotion, mostly of concern and worry, about Elena. I stood at the top of the steps and Klaus walked down two steps and stood beside Elijah

"Hello boys, what can we do for you on this fine morning?" Damon stepped forward

"Why are you in town?" Klaus smiled

"What I can't visit, I like this town, it's fruit always seems to be divine and ripe for the picking." Klaus chuckled

"You swore you would leave Elena alone, that you wouldn't hurt her." Stefan spoke up, Klaus nodded his head

"Yes I did, and I am a man of my word gentleman, I won't harm a single hair of Elena, but that doesn't mean she won't be seeing me anytime soon." Stefan walked forward so he was face to face with Klaus

"You stay away from her, you hear! I want you as far away from her as possible other wise I will but a knife through your heart and seal you in a coffin, and make sure to dump you in the pacific ocean." Stefan turned and walked away, disappearing seconds later, Damon did the same. Klaus sighed and turned back to face me

"Well that was fun wasn't it love." I rolled my eyes and turned to walk back inside, he was a complete child.

Later that day Klaus took me out. We left the house and took the SUV into town for lunch. I jumped out of the car and Klaus took my hand, as he reached me. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently before leading me into the grill. He chose a booth that was in the corner and he handed me the menu while he went to get something to drink. As I sat there Damon Salvatore appeared. This boy had to be a stalker. He frowned at me

"I swear I know you." I glared at him

"Excuse me?" he sighed

"I know you, I just don't know how I know you or what you name is." I rolled my eyes

"I might have one of those faces." He huffed

"Anyway my name's Damon." He held out his hand

"Sorry I don't date vampires." He frowned

"How did you...?" I smiled and Klaus walked back over to us and placed my drink in front of me "hybrids on the other hand..." Klaus glared at Damon

"Were you trying to make a snack out of my girl here Damon?" Damon glared back

"No, I don't do that anymore, well not as often, but why is someone like you dating a human." I sighed

"Who says I'm a human." I placed my hand on his chest, just over his dead heart and I dug in my nails. He gasped and held onto the back of the chair to keep his balance. "Now run along." I removed my hand frown his chest and he gasped in relief. He stared at me for a moment before walking over to the bar. I wiped my hand on a napkin and took the food Klaus ordered for me.

I didn't really care what Damon did, if anything I could tell that Stefan was the only vampire who was half decent beside Elijah, they have all done their killing and I would still love to get rid of them all but I couldn't do that without killing the originals. I just couldn't kill them. No matter how much I wanted too.

As we paid for what we had we walked out of the grill when I heard a gasp. There stood Elena with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline moved to stand in front of Elena and she stared down Klaus with a glare that pretty much said 'you come near her, your dead.' Klaus smiled and waved at the girls before he took my hand and led me away. I did however hear Elena ask "who is the girl?" Caroline responded

"She isn't a vampire, I can hear her heart, maybe she is one of his new hybrids." Bonnie spoke up next

"No, I think she is a witch, there was something about her, she seems familiar though, like we have met before."

"Yeah she does." Elena replied. We arrived back at the car and I stopped Klaus. He turned to look at me

"Are you ok?" I sighed

"I need to do something, can I borrow the car." He nodded

"Of course, I'll take you." I shook my head

"No I need to go alone, I will meet you back at the house later ok." Klaus frowned and handed me the keys. Without as so much as a goodbye he walked off down the street. I rolled my eyes at his childishness, he always acted like this when I refused him something. I climbed into the SUV and pulled out of the car park. I needed to go back to the cottage.

* * *

**So there is chapter 2.**

**What do you think?**

**Do you like it?**

**Please fav, follow and comment!**

**Love**

**Writing Sins Not Tragedies**


End file.
